polytopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Battleship
The Battleship is a powerful sea unit, added in the "Power" update. It is unlocked with Navigation, and is the upgrade of Ship, having overall better stats. For a 15-star fee, you can upgrade an individual ship into a battleship. Battleships can move onto land from water tiles, but when you move back onto water via ports, the unit will become a boat again. You can also receive battleships as rewards via Ruins. The Battleship texture is different for every tribe. Aside from the colour changing, the back can differ widely from a pyramid with steps (Luxidoor) to a dome (Imperius) or even a castle (Hoodrick). Stats * Attack: 4 * Defence: 3 * Movement: 3 * Health: Varying (Depends on unit on board) * Range: 2 * Cost: 15 stars to upgrade from Ship * Skills: Carry, scout, dash Strengths and Weaknesses Battleships are good for: * Exploring. The Battleship's high movement stat combined with the scout skill means that exploration on the sea is easier than ever, allowing you to clear large swathes of clouds with every turn. The increased line of sight also means it is very difficult to attack a battleship from the clouds without taking damage, as it will usually have sight on you and thus can retaliate. * Heavy Bombardment from Sea. With the damage of a catapult and the defence of a defender, this unit can eliminate most land units in one or two hits. Melee land units stand no chance against its ranged attack, and will be left helpless as you delete the enemy land forces. * Quick and Powerful Retaliation. Battleships are extremely mobile threats that can respond easily to shifting threats. The general openness of water as well as 3 mobility means that battleships can swiftly travel large distances to relieve a sudden siege or reinforce a losing battle. Battleships aren't good for: * Transport/Capturing Cities. The Battleship's high cost means that it would be a huge waste of resources to spend 20 stars on a warship, then blow it all when you land. Even if there is an open city, it is usually not a good idea to land with a battleship. Better to use cheaper ships or boats instead. * Score. Each of the other tier 3 units grants you score proportional to their resource cost. But stars sunk into ship or battleship upgrades are "wasted" in score terms. Near the end of a Perfection game, be careful not to do more Battleship upgrades than you need, as you get no direct return on the investment. * Defence against catapults: If an enemy controls an entire island, they can camp catapults 3 spaces away from the nearest bodies of water, which makes battleships unable to reach them while they can still reach any battleships out there. These catapults can also attack any units that is dropped on land from a ship. When the enemy does this, it could take many turns for a knight to survive the attack and attack the catapults. Trivia * When you move a battleship onto land, you will get a popup saying "Disembark Battleship", providing a confirmation message, to warn the player of a possibly resource-inefficient move. * Instead of a rock or an arrow, the projectile shot by the Battleship is a fireball accompanied by a spark effect. * The Battleship used to be its own separate unit that could be trained in cities, move on water, and capture cities. However, this feature never made it out of beta. Gallery Category:Units Category:Ruin Rewards